Final Fantasy IX 2 The quest for peace
by Carbuncle13
Summary: After 12 years of FF9, lots of things have changed. Garnet and Zidane ruled Alexandria, Regent Cid ruled Lindblum and a new Burmecia is ruled by Freya and Amarant. A new rebellion arises..how can our heroes cope with this new threat. Please Review!
1. Introduction

Final Fantasy 9 -2 (The quest for peace)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, all of the characters, some plot, places, events are just only needed to my fanfiction, please don't sue me.

Characters:

 Vivi Orunitia – (21) the black mage in the group searching for the kidnapped daughter of Garnet and Zidane. Still believes that he does not exist in the world of existence. 

 Eiko Carol – (18) the white mage turned into a summoner at the time of her praying to the eidolon wall, joins the quest for two reasons, for helping Zidane and for Vivi. 

 Sapphire Alexandrios – Tribal – (12) the daughter of Zidane and Garnet was been kidnapped and has its own abilities like she can summon like her mother and uses his father's bandit abilities, she is like Garnet but the only difference is that she is strong like her father Zidane. 

 Adelbert Steiner – (45) sworned to protect Garnet last 12 years but now he is now to protect Sapphire like he protects Garnet was now married to Beatrix. 

 Garnet Alexandrios – (28) The queen of Alexandria and again escaped and joined to the quest in search of her daughter. 

 Zidane Tribal – (29) The king of Alexanadria and has changed through the 12 years he had been short-tempered, ignorant but caring to his wife, his child and his friends.

 Freya Crescent – Coral – (45) The new queen of the new Burmecia, she is now married to Amarant. She joins the quest even though she is old and not enough to fight but still, she aims to have peace in the whole world. 

 Amarant Coral – (48) The king of the new Burmecia, like the old times, he is cool and silent.

 Quina Quen – The best cook at Alexandria, she is from the tribe of Qu. She joins in the quest because not only she wants the food, but also she missed to fight with enemies. 

 Beatrix Steiner – She is the wife of Adelbert Steiner and she holds the highest position in the military in Alexandria. She joins the quest of Vivi for the peace that she wants to acclaim before her death. 

Introduction to the Situation of FF9-2

After twelve years of Final Fantasy 9, lot has changed, Garnet and Zidane ruled Alexandria, Regent Cid ruled Lindblum and a New Burmecia was ruled by Freya and Amarant. Burmecia was not right now a "Land of Eternal Rain" but it is now called the "Land of Hope and Peace" even it is rainy in Burmecia.

There is Peace at the ten years of service of Garnet and Zidane as the king and queen of Alexandria, they had only one Child… her name is Sapphire. She is a lively, cheerful 12-year old girl who likes to be with her mother.

Instances occur and leads to the war against the Ipsens… Ipsens are the people who doesn't like to be ruled under Alexandria nor Lindblum and wants to rebel and rule the whole world. They live at the forgotten continent near the Ipsen Castle and there is no more information about the Ipsens. There is war on the 11th year of ruling of Zidane and just like Alexandria, Burmecia and Lindblum, the Ipsen is now an empire.

Now, Princess Saphire Alexandrios – Tribal was now kidnapped by the Ipsen's and King Zidane was really mad and ordered soldiers to find her at all cost but Ipsen's resist. Four people sworned to help King Zidane to find his daughter. Vivi, Eiko, Steiner and Beatrix.

Zidane didn't join them because of two reasons… he must rule Alexandria on his own and he must take care of Garnet. Garnet again occur her disease of being not talk because of depression. Queen Garnet escaped Alexandria and joined the group to find her daughter even though it might ruin her life.

The second war had began and the Ipsen's defeated Alexandria. Many soldiers and townspeople died and injured during the war of the Ipsens. Beatrix was injured, Garnet was lonely and depressed and Zidane became mad.

How could Vivi, Eiko, Garnet and Steiner find Sapphire, what is the reason for such a war, how can Garnet can ever talk again and the people needs peace.

Join them in a journey called Final Fantasy 9 -2 (The quest for peace)


	2. A Flight to Lindblum

Final Fantasy 9 -2 (The quest for peace)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, all of the characters, some plot, places, events are just only needed to my fanfiction, please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

A Flight to Lindblum

Garnet decided to mail Kupo (Mognet) to his uncle Regent Cid for expecting her at Lindblum and to borrow her uncle's Hilda Garde 3 before she escaped from Alexandria. The group decided and agreed to go to Dali for a flight because they think that it is faster than taking a train up to the station and take up to Lindblum and safer than using a Gargant Roo. They went to Dali and Garnet rests at the Dali hotel while Steiner is talking to the mayor of Dali for a flight, Vivi and Eiko talked about their lives after they defeat Kuja twelve years ago. It is just like they saw each other again and they miss each other so much.

"Do you still live at Madain Sari?" Vivi started the conversation looking up the sky.

"Yes, with the moogles… Mochatosh, Morrison,… I remember of all what happened and I still believe that Mog is right here beside me with his ribbon, I always wear this ribbon for him." replied Eiko.

"How about you?"

"I right now live at the black mages village" Vivi answered.

"All of my considered relatives are starting to get stopped, a little bit sad when I found out But I never loose hope, I will not give up, I still hope that I was really existing in this world, that I am not manned of machinery" Vivi continued.

"I have a question, what happened to the factory of black mages here in Dali?" Vivi asked Eiko

"It has been closed down by King Zidane because of the damage it could occur in the future and maybe someday, the Ipsens will make it as the instrument of war." Eiko answered.

They pause for a second; they are looking at the children playing, oglops jumping and to the clouds that are calm…

"You know what, even you exist or not. I still believe at the emotions you have said to me but I believe that you are unique to the other black mage out there… You create your own destiny; you had grown up after all. I was very happy for you because there is someone you can talk to… unlike me" Eiko said to Vivi.

"I thought like the old times, I still hope that I can be real, existing in this world but there are lots of me, duplicated, now some of us are disintegrated…" Vivi continued.

"Why are you thinking like that, I thought you are brave enough but back then…, I was a lonely person talking to moogles and Mog had died, you noticed me like this… Cheer up! You will forget these problems." Eiko said.

"Why you volunteer to find King Zidane's daughter?" Vivi asked.

"I want to help a friend who cheers me up when I have problems… he needs me and I want to cheer him up by bringing his daughter alive!" Eiko answered.

"Just like you, Steiner and even Beatrix would like too… but Beatrix couldn't make it because of injury of the war against the Ipsens." Eiko added

"Ahh!..."

"SOMEONE'S SCREAMING!" Vivi shouted to Eiko.

They headed back to the Dali hotel, the manager of the hotel was screaming to death when she saw the queen was hostaged by the Ipsens. Ipsen's invaded the hotel and hostage Queen Garnet. In the middle of the hostage, Steiner, Vivi and eiko can't do anything to save the queen. Instead…

"White Magic…, Blind!" Garnet casted to the an Ipsen.

"My Queen,… Run!" shouted Steiner to Garnet.

The four run and escaped from the hotel and hurriedly went to the flight. Ipsens followed them just like it happened in the evil forest. They come aboard without a pilot. Garnet rest for a while and Steiner is controlling the plane. A seconds away after their fight, Ipsens followed them. Garnet and the others were surprised because the Ipsens got the Hilda Garde 3 and they followed them. Ipsens aimed a several cannon of Bombed monsters to their plane. Vivi and Eiko only respond to the opponents.

"Summon…, Carbuncle (Pearl Light)!" Eiko casts to them so that they were protected. The effect is having a shell and a protect to the two of them.

"We had no more time , Black Magic…, Doomsday!" Vivi cast all of the enemies even to themselves. There were damaged but only a minimal because of Eiko's Shell.

However, there were fired by the Ipsens and they crashed at the middle of the south gate and Lindblum, it was intense. Steiner protected Garnet. Vivi protected Eiko also and Vivi was burned in his left arm. He feels the wrath of pain but Eiko casts Esuna for Vivi not to feel the pain. They landed and traveled at the middle of the south gate and Lindblum. They saw a chocobo forest but they encountered one fight. Garnet only casts Ark for an immediate time to defeat the enemies. Garnet's ability was still the same even though she couldn't get into the Trance State because of depression.

As they went to the Chocobo forest, they had a little talk.

"Are you all right my queen" said Steiner.

"Why I am being all right if you shout me infront of me" said Garnet jokingly.

"You can talk" said Eiko.

"I should move on and I have to see my daughter!" said Garnet.

"Wait! Vivi are you all right" Eiko asked with a little bit of worry.

"I am ok, I need a rest because I consume too much MP" Vivi answered.

"Master, We will gonna have a chocobo to ride on it and have some rest at Lindblum" said Steiner.

Steiner got a Chocobo with the help of a Gysahl Greens and they traveled across the mist and they had landed to Lindblum.

End of Chapter 1

How could Garnet have now a Hilda Garde after she discovers that it was stolen by the Ipsens? Is Vivi all right?

You can answer these questions after you have read my Chapter 2 entitled "Borrowing Hilda Garde 4"

Thanks for reading!

Please review for any comments and suggestions…

Carbuncle13


	3. Borrowing Hilda Garde 4

Final Fantasy 9 -2 (The quest for peace)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, all of the characters, some plot, places, events are just only needed to my fanfiction, please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

Borrowing Hilda Garde 4

Garnet knocked the door at the entrance, the soldier look up and it was surprised that it was the queen of Alexandria.

"Oh my highness, come in" the guard said.

"It is my gratitude" Garnet replied.

As they enter, there was peace and the people are inside because it is the… hunt festival. Monsters wondering the commercial district and the people were exited. The guard can't about it because of the participants so the four must enter the city without any escort form the guards and Garnet said:

"Please message this to my Uncle that were here"

"Understand my highness" replied the guard.

"I remembered the old times when I joined the hunt festival, I lost because Freya won in the hunt festival" Vivi said.

"Freya, she is always be a strong soldier of Burmecia as ever,…" Steiner said.

"Just this, we must escape all of the monsters wondering around the district then If we can't just fight on it." Garnet added.

"That right, since we are not a contender in this Hunt Festival" Eiko said.

So, they must go to the aircab station where they could go to the castle. And then, they walk and escaped and walk and escaped until they had fought a Monster. So, Steiner uses his Chimhazzard ability to easily defeat the enemy. And they reached the aircab station so that they could go to the castle.

Unexpectedly, there was a grand entrance because Garnet noted that she was on flight going to Lindblum but after all, the people waited at the Ship-Cargo entrance of the castle. When they saw the queen and the others at there back, they already go to there way, and bowed, and a bombastic sound occur, trumpets screaming for the visit of Queen, suddenly Regent Cid welcomed for Garnet and make their way to the Castle, they went to the Third Floor and talk about borrowing the Hilda Grade.

"Uncle, did the Ipsens stole the Hilda Garde 3?" Garnet was to be asked with confusion on her head.

"Yes, I didn't expect that one of my comrades stole it" Cid answered.

"Who could it be?" Garnet asked again.

"He was Erin." answered again by Cid

"What! Erin, My Goodness!" Garnet was surprised to hear his Uncle's answer.

"Don't be so sad, my little Baby, how about a drink first." Cid asked Garnet for just refreshment for that she could be calm.

"No thanks but what now…" Garnet said.

"Well my little Baby…, I made a new Hilda Garde that can land into deserts and could fly up to a hundred feet higher than Hilda Garde 3 but it is under construction." Cid said.

"How many days for the construction of that Hilda Garde?" Garnet said.

"Maybe give me a day or two." Cid answered.

"Can you make it faster enough in the construction?" Garnet said.

"I can't promise" Cid said.

"By the way, it is now the announcement of the winners in the hunt festival, are you interested?" said Cid.

"Sure" Vivi said.

"I am interested too…" Eiko suddenly said.

Then the two come down at the guest room to know who the winner in that festival is. They use the elevator and walked through a hallway then they entered the guest room.

"The winner of the hunt festival is…" the host said.

The people were nervous until… at the further part…

"The unbeatable Queen of the New Burmecia, Queen Freya"

"Freya!" Vivi shouted and cheered at Freya.

Freya won and she is still powerful as ever, then Vivi and Eiko met Freya. She was now as old as Steiner but still she is powerful yet she is original at her techniques in fighting. She is famous because she uses her jump ability to fight her enemies but when an enemy was to powerful, she just uses her Dragon Breath ability for her fast winning. She won an add-on Rebirth Ring as she always chooses between an Add-on or a Gil and a tetra master Card Game.

"Hi Vivi, Hi Eiko, you two had grown up and then look at you, you're still cute as ever, Vivi, Eiko you're beautiful young lady right now." Freya greeted them as she was happy.

"You're so great after 12 years,… Wow." said Vivi

"Thanks." said Freya

"You're not acting as casual as ever even you're the Queen of the new Burmecia." Eiko jokingly said it to Freya.

"I am just being on myself" said Freya.

"Can we talk outside the bar at the Commercial district, It's my treat don't worry." Freya invited the two.

"Sure" said Vivi

"How about you young lady?" Freya asking

"Ok" said Eiko.

The three went to the bar at the commercial district, they talked a lot including their lives after defeating Kuja, Vivi's existence, Eiko's loneliness, Freya's ruling to Burmecia and to the other people involved in joining the Memoria quest. Until…Steiner running haggardly finding the two and as he enters to the door of the bar in the commercial district and said:

"Something bad happened to Burmecia"

The three reacted on Steiner's news and…

End of Chapter 2

What happened to Burmecia? Can be the Hilda Garde 4 be finished on time they have to save Sapphire?

You can answer these questions after you have read my Chapter 3 entitled "The land Of Hope and Peace was devastated"

Thanks for reading!

Please review for any comments and suggestions…

Carbuncle13


End file.
